2005 anime series
2005 anime series was first aired on April 15th, 2005 (nearly 1 month after the 1979 anime ended) on the Japanese television channel, TV Asahi. Produced by by Shin-Ei Animation, it is the successor to the 1979 anime series. Production All mini corners, partners, and next episodes previews in all episodes are cut to fit for the 30-minute block in International versions, except for Hong Kong, where they are cut to fit for the 15-minute block in its time slot. Fujiko Fujio Productions (Fujiko-Pro), TV Asahi, and Shin-Ei Animation produced the U.S. English dub that aired on Disney XD U.S. together with Bang Zoom! Entertainment. LUK Internacional commissioned Red Angel Media to produce the short-lived U.K. dub that aired on Boomerang UK. Animation Update The Doraemon anime received an animation update from 28 July 2017 onwards, starting with episode 490. Various changes include the character design which is a blend between the designs of the latest seasons of 1979 and 2005 series, Shizuka's hair color being dyed dark brown (only in the movie as shown in the preview of Nobita's Treasure Island), change in shoe design, background changed from water color to poster color which brings more color and clearer background, and Nobita's room design is changed to resemble the 1979 version of the anime but with different placement of the closet/Doraemon's bed. The series overall quality is increased, now resemble the latest movie's. Several episodes were reanimated to resembles the corrected or 1979 anime version's. Currently, only Japan airs the Animation Update episodes, while the other international dubs continue dubbing or rerun previous episodes, or subbing the Animation Update episodes (only Chinese). 170712 MFBS 17summer detail 002.png 170712 MFBS 17summer detail 003.png 170712 MFBS 17summer detail 004.png Doraemon - Animation Update.jpg Voice Cast Japanese Seiyuu * Wasabi Mizuta - Doraemon * Megumi Ohara - Nobita Nobi * Yumi Kakazu - Shizuka Minamoto * Subaru Kimura - Takeshi Gouda * Tomokazu Seki - Suneo Honekawa * Chiaki - Dorami * Vanilla Yamazaki - Jaiko Gouda * Shihoko HAGINO - Hidetoshi Dekisugi * Wataru Takagi - Sensei * Kotono Mitsuishi - Tamako Nobi * Yasunori Matsumoto - Nobisuke Nobi * Sachi Matsumoto - Sewashi Nobi * Yoshiko Kamei - Nobisuke Nobi (Nobita's son) * Ai Orikasa - Shizuka's mother * Aruno Tahara - Yoshio Minamoto * Minami Takayama - Suneo's mother * Hideyuki Tanaka - Suneo's father * Yuki Kaida - Sunetsugu Honekawa * Takumi Yamazaki - Sunekichi Honekawa * Miyako Takeuchi - Gian's mother * Rie Kugimiya - Lulli Additional voices * Crispin Freeman - Devlin * Anthony Hansen - Muku * Lex Lang - Bengal Ritchine * Mela Lee - Sera Ivy * Michael McConnohie - * Derek Stephen Prince - Stan * Patrick Seitz - Dice * Joe J. Thomas - Mr. Saucer * Kari Wahlgren - Cosmo Crew *Kozou Kusuba - General Director (2005-2012) *Sochiro Zen - Director *Koichi Maruyama - Main Character Set *Ayumi Watanabe (2005-2013), Sadayoshi Tominaga (2008-), Koichi Maruyama (2013-2014), Makoto Yoshida (2015-) - Character Set *Koichi Maruyama (2005-2015), Osamu Miwa (2014-) - Chief Animation Director *Munenori Mizuno - 構成 *Toshiyuki Shimizu - Art Director *Masahiro Kumagai - Cinematography *Akiyoshi Tanaka - Sound Director *Tomoko Horikoshi - Color Design *Okayasu Hajime - Editor *Kan Sawada - Music *Yukiyoshi Itokawa (Group A&I) - Sound Effects Music Opening themes * Doraemon no Uta (April 15, 2005 - October 21, 2005) Performer:12 Girls Band * Hagushichao (October 28, 2005 - April 20, 2007) Performer: Rimi_Natsukawa Rimi Natsukawa * Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon (May 11, 2007 - September 6, 2019) Performer: MAO * Doraemon (October 5, 2019 - present) Performer: Gen Hoshino Ending themes * Odore Dore Dora Doraemon Ondo Performer: Wasabi Mizuta * Doraemon Ekaki Uta Performer: Wasabi Mizuta * Dorami-chan no Ekaki Uta Performer: Chiaki Episodes Differences between the 1979 version, manga and current anime * Nobisuke Nobi (Nobita's father) is almost never seen smoking in the 2005 anime series because of the current censorship in Japan, despite being shown smoking often in the manga. ** Cigarettes almost never appear in the 2005 anime series, while in 1979 anime series, they appear in several episodes. * All of Doraemon's gadgets that resembled medicine were changed to different appliances due to inappropriate or drugs references and avoiding violence of children, or the current censorship in Japan. ** Such as "Fast and Slow" pill replaced with the Slow Fast perfume. * In the episode The Tale of Nobita's Dream, the disks are different each version excluding the Instructor disk and Teenager Drama (Chase the Sun in the USA English dub) disk: ** West Cowboy disk in the 1979 series, but was replaced by A Pirate Story disk in the 2005 series. ** Sci-Fi disk has huge difference in the 1979 series and 2005 series (while 1979 series has Star Wars reference/themed). ** Superhero Adventure disk was added as the 2005 series exclusive. * The fillers vary in some episodes. * Unlike the 1979 anime which had its own opening in the Middle East, but 2005 anime has Yume wo Kanaete Doraemon were dubbed in Arabic, but some backgrounds were blanked out due to 1979 anime has a different name called Abqoor, which means Little Genius. The first episode card is translated into Arabic in 2005 anime while 1979 anime has black background with Arabic texts. ** Not only this, when Doraemon first aired on Spacetoon, it was listed on Bon Bon Planet (likely an error) and later Comedy Planet. Trivia * This version of Doraemon is also the first version of Doraemon to be broadcast in North America, Australia, New Zealand and the United Kingdom, also being the first version of Doraemon that had an official English dub. * This is the first series of the Doraemon franchise to be broadcast in a 16:9 widescreen format. Category:Anime Category:2005 anime series Category:Anime series